


Satisfaction

by curtainsup



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Breathplay, Casual Sex, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Consensual Kink, D/s, Deepthroating, Desperation, Explicit Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Masochism, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtainsup/pseuds/curtainsup
Summary: "If I give it to you, you have to take it all before we're finished. I don't like half-assed blowjobs - if you’re going to suck my cock, you have to mean it."
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 10
Kudos: 257





	Satisfaction

No matter how many times he did this, Jake never felt quite at ease with it. He sat by the window, a hot cup of coffee warming his fingers. It was late - there was only one other person in the cafe, and that was the barista. So much for meeting in a public place.

Jake sighed, watching people walk by the window - late enough for the cafe to be mostly abandoned, but not late enough for the streets to be empty. Most people were more interested in bars and clubs at this hour than coffee and cake. He found himself watching the men, trying to figure out which one might be his date. Quinn had sent him a picture (he wasn't stupid enough to try and meet someone without at least knowing what the guy was supposed to look like), but it wouldn't be the first time that someone had sent him a picture ten years out of date - or worse, catfished him entirely. There had been one particularly memorable occasion where the guy had tried to make him feel shallow for not going home with him when he had turned up looking entirely different from the 'selfie' he had sent. Jake had not allowed himself to be guilted into pity sex. He tapped his fingers against the side of the mug, his stomach churning.

It was hard not to hope that this guy was real - though Jake wouldn't be too surprised if it turned out otherwise. He was suspiciously gorgeous. Men like that weren't interested in men like him - he was mousy and soft and too timid. Sometimes, guys called him things like 'pretty' and 'sweet', but they were usually trying to get into his pants (and it usually worked). In school, he had been called things like 'freak' and 'queer' when he hadn't known how to join in with the banter about girls. They had been right, of course. He just wished that they hadn't been so cruel about it.

The door opened, the bell above it jingling merrily, catching Jake's attention. His breath caught in his throat, his hands tightening reflexively around his mug. Quinn had not given him a fake photo. He was ridiculously good-looking, all dark hair and dark eyes, tall and lean, and so well-dressed that he could have stepped straight out of a fashion magazine - or fuck, a wet dream. His hair was slicked back in the kind of style that Jake usually associated with assholes, but he couldn't deny that this guy looked _good_. Maybe he was in the mood for an asshole.

That part, he had made clear - the rules for this little encounter had been pre-negotiated. Now all that was left was the execution. Jake hoped that it was good as the anticipation. He always made it clear what he was looking for in his profile. There were pros and cons to this tactic.

Pro - he had a much higher chance of getting what he craved.

Con - he attracted a lot of creeps.

"Uh, hi," Jake said, standing up. "Quinn?"

"Yes," Quinn said, giving Jake a small smile. He had nice lips. "Jacob?"

"Yeah," Jake said, unable to tear his gaze from Quinn. "You can, uh, call me Jake, though."

"Jake," Quinn amended. Jake liked the way his name sounded in his mouth. "I'm just going to get a coffee. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm good," Jake said, gesturing to his half-full coffee cup. He sank back down into his seat, watching as Quinn walked to the counter and studied the menu. There was a tidy precision to him - the way he moved, the way he dressed. There were no wrinkles in Quinn's clothes, a stark counterpoint to himself. Jake suddenly felt self-conscious - he was wearing jeans and a jacket over a t-shirt. Very casual. At some point, he had spilled a drop of coffee on his sleeve. He rubbed at it absently, but it had already stained the fabric.

Jake tried not to stare as Quinn ordered. He bit his lower lip, already feeling that low hum of nervous anticipation - and with it, arousal. It was unlikely that Quinn would live up to the fantasy. Jake hoped that he would anyway.

Quinn re-joined him at the table, their knees bumping as he sat down. He had a cup of black coffee - Jake wondered if that was how he genuinely liked to drink it or if Quinn was trying to impress him in some weird way. Some guys were funny like that.

"So...," Jake said, shifting in his seat. His palms felt sweaty.

Quinn smiled and started adding sugar to his coffee - one, two, three, four - each packet ripped open and emptied, dissolving swiftly. He had nice hands with short, well-manicured nails. "You're nervous," he said, picking up a teaspoon and stirring his coffee.

Jake laughed. "Yeah, kinda hard not to be," he admitted. Especially when Quinn was painfully attractive, and Jake was very aware of what they were about to do.

"It's okay, I'm not a serial killer," Quinn joked.

Jake snorted, biting back the urge to joke that that was exactly what a serial killer would say. Too much of a cliché. "Sweet tooth?" he asked.

"You could say that," Quinn said. He sipped his coffee slowly, making a quiet, approving hum.

"Do you do this often?" Jake asked. He wouldn't be surprised - he was pretty sure that Quinn could have whoever he wanted.

"Not really," Quinn said. "More, lately." He looked at Jake with dark, dark eyes. Jake felt like he was being measured in some way. "You?"

Jake swallowed. "Uh," he said. Eloquent. He didn't know what to say. Yes, he did this often - but he wasn't sure that was the answer that would appeal to Quinn. The honest answer wasn't always the hottest answer, and plenty of guys had purity kinks. It had been a long time since Jake had felt pure - and it had ended like most people's. Clumsy, messy, too novel for him to realise that the sex hadn't actually been that good until much, much later.. He cursed himself for asking Quinn first - he should have known that the question would come back on him. He was doing all his thinking with the wrong head.

"It's okay," Quinn said, when the silence started to feel awkward. "Not like I'm expecting you to be some blushing virgin. That would be a lot of pressure for a one-night stand."

Jake laughed, relieved. He wasn't sure that he would want to fuck a virgin, either. He didn’t get the obsession. "Um, so you've got a hotel?"

"Yes," Quinn answered. "You've got somewhere to go after? I have work in the morning, so..." Jake wasn't offended. They had already established this - Quinn had been very clear that he was not expecting Jake to stay the night.

"Yeah, I can just uber home or something," Jake said. Staying with a guy after they had fucked was kind of awkward anyway. This suited him just fine.

"You ready to go?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah," Jake said, swallowing around his nerves. Clearly, Quinn approved of what he saw. Jake wasn't getting any bad vibes - though plenty of people that ended up dead in a ditch somewhere probably hadn't gotten any 'bad vibes' either. He stood, fiddling with the sleeve of his jacket, self-conscious about the coffee stain. "Let's go."

-

It was a nice hotel. Jake had been in more than his fair share of hotel rooms, but he hadn't been in a suite before. He couldn't tell if Quinn was trying to impress him or if this was just normal for him - but Quinn seemed comfortable and Jake felt distinctly out of place. He sat on the couch, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans.

"You want a drink?" Quinn asked, opening the fridge.

"Uh," Jake said. He didn't want to get drunk, and he wasn't sure that he wanted to give Quinn the opportunity to slip him something.

"It's okay, you don't have to," Quinn said, like he could tell what Jake was thinking. "We don't have to do anything that you don't want. You can stop at any time."

Jake relaxed a fraction. Not many guys went out of their way to reassure him like that. Maybe Quinn was just a good, decent guy who had the same kinds of kinks that he did. Maybe all of this was fine and he was nervous over nothing.

"I want to," he said.

Quinn smiled and offered Jake a bottle of water from the fridge. He took it gratefully and took a long drink from it, thirstier than he had realised.

"You're cute." Quinn took a bottle of water for himself, opening it up.

Jake blushed, then laughed. "Yeah?" he asked, pleased - and a little annoyed at how easy it was to make him blush. He was already getting hard just from the anticipation. Fuck, he was embarrassingly easy.

"Yes," Quinn said, drinking half of his water in one go.

"Can we, uh, go to the bedroom...?" Jake asked, eager now. He wanted to see what was under Quinn's clothes.

"I don't think we need to," Quinn said, his smile changing - it wasn't a kind smile, more predatory. It sent a shiver all the way down Jake's spine, the bottle of water sweating in his hand.

Quinn sat down on the couch. He took another gulp of water before screwing the lid back on and putting the bottle on the coffee table. He took the bottle of water right out of Jake's hands and put that down, too.

Jake stared, not sure what to do with himself. Luckily, he was getting the sense that he wouldn't have to make his own decisions for long.

"Get undressed. I want to see you."

Sucking in a breath, Jake looked at Quinn. He chewed his lower lip, hesitating - but he wanted this. This was what this whole encounter was about. He stood up, taking his jacket off and hanging it over the back of the couch. His t-shirt was next - he pulled it over his head, revealing creamy skin and a light spattering of freckles. The t-shirt, he dropped carelessly onto the floor.

"All of it," Quinn said, when he hesitated.

Jake nodded, opening his belt and undoing his jeans. He hadn't worn underwear - that always made him feel a bit slutty - and he pushed his jeans down over his hips, his half-hard cock springing free.

"Nice," Quinn said, appreciative, just looking. Jake's mouth felt dry - he got naked, keenly aware of Quinn's eyes on him.

Quinn just stared at him for what seemed like forever, his eyes lingering on Jake's cock. Finally, he spoke - "Kneel." There was no mistaking it for anything but an order.

Jake took a deep breath. This was it. This time, he barely hesitated at all before he slid to the floor in front of Quinn between the other man's legs. He stared at Quinn's crotch, now at eye level, and noticed with satisfaction that Quinn was not unaffected by the situation - there was a bulge in his trousers. Jake immediately wanted to taste it. He flushed, his mouth watering.

"You want it, don't you?" Quinn asked, cupping Jake's chin.

His flush deepened as he looked up, meeting Quinn's eyes. He nodded, his lips parting slightly. He did want it. He spread his legs a little, showing Quinn that he was fully hard, his cock thick and straining.

"What a pretty little slut you are," Quinn said, falling into the role easily, like it was natural for him. Maybe it was. Jake was distracted from his thoughts as Quinn pressed a thumb between his lips. He didn't need to be told to suck - he did it before Quinn had to say a word, taking the other man's thumb in his mouth and worshipping it, wishing it was something else.

Quinn watched with dark eyes, pressing his thumb deeper into Jake's mouth until it hit the back of his throat, making him gag on it.

Fuck. Jake put his hands on Quinn's thighs, just letting it happen. He couldn't help shifting on his knees, helplessly turned on just from this. So far, this was everything that he wanted, everything that he had asked for.

"Yeah, look at you," Quinn said, pulling his thumb out. He fisted a hand in Jake's hair, pulling him in - suddenly, Jake's face was buried in Quinn's crotch. He could smell him, smell his arousal and the detergent that he used. There was a hint of aftershave too - just enough to smell nice without being overpowering.

Before he had even made a conscious decision, Jake started mouthing at the bulge in Quinn's trousers, sucking at it like he couldn't wait to get at it, making the fabric damp. Quinn had sent him pictures as part of their foreplay, but Jake hadn't really believed that he was packing what the pictures suggested (how many times had someone lied to him?). Not that Jake was much of a size queen, average was fine - but Quinn was not average, the length of his cock firm against Jake's lips.

"Ah, fuck," Quinn sighed out, his hand tight in Jake's hair. He was so quiet and composed that every single gasp made a shiver go down his spine - every sound that Quinn made felt like he had won something. He wanted to serve Quinn so well that the other man couldn't help choking him on his big, fat cock. Jake shuddered at the thought.

Quinn rocked up against his face slowly, holding Jake in place - not that he needed to. Jake would have eagerly mouthed him and sucked him through his trousers without any encouragement at all, but Quinn holding him place and rocking against his face was a huge turn-on. Jake already wanted to touch himself (it would be so fucking easy), but he kept his hands right where they were on Quinn's thighs.

"Come on, take me out- but don't you dare suck me yet, you have to earn it," Quinn said, pulling Jake away by his hair. Jake groaned. He scrabbled immediately at Quinn's trousers, undoing thee button and the zipper with shaking hands, desperate to see and taste. He pulled Quinn's cock out and just stared for a second, licking his lips. It was big - and uncut - a pearly drop of pre-come oozing from the slit, just begging to be licked up. Jake didn't know if he was allowed, hesitating.

"Lick it," Quinn said, reeling Jake back in by his hair. "Nice and slow, I want to enjoy you. Just your mouth, no hands."

Jake was eager to obey, leaning in to do what he was told, licking Quinn from base to tip. He lapped over the head, making Quinn hiss - his pre-come was salty and bitter. Jake's mouth watered. His own cock throbbed and twitched between his legs, begging for attention and thoroughly ignored.

He started bathing Quinn's cock in long, wet licks, worshipping the other man with his mouth. It was all tongue and sucking kisses until Quinn's cock was wet with saliva. Quinn tightened and relaxed his had in Jake's hair rhythmically, making Jake whine with pain at the pull, shivers going down his spine.

"Yeah, you want it. I can tell," Quinn said. "Show me how much."

Jake responded by sucking and tonguing the sweet spot just under the head. All he wanted was to earn the privilege of Quinn's cock in his mouth.

Shivering, Quinn rocked lightly against Jake's lips. "That's good," he said, making something warm curl in Jake's stomach, like warm honey. "Alright, you can have it," he said.

Jake immediately surged forward. Quinn laughed, tightening his grip in his hair.

"Hold on," he said. "If I give it to you, you have to take it all before we're finished. I don't like half-assed blowjobs - if you’re going to suck my cock, you have to mean it." 

Jake groaned, his lips still pressed against Quinn's dick. It was big. Taking it all would hurt, and yet he was desperate for it. Quinn was pushing all of his buttons. He licked over the tip, taking the head into his mouth slowly. He wanted it. He wanted it all, wanted to worship that big cock until Quinn came right down his throat.

Quinn sighed, rubbing the back of Jake's neck - not guiding, or forcing, just holding him there. "Yeah," he said. "You have such a sweet mouth. I could tell you were a slut as soon as I saw you."

Groaning around the cock in his mouth, Jake sank deeper, appreciating Quinn's restraint. Some guys, they just used him, just shoved their cock into his mouth. Being used like that could be hot - but something about the way that Quinn let him take it at his own pace, let him sink down on his cock because he _wanted_ to, made Jake's cock throb.

Quinn didn't help at all as Jake struggled to swallow him. "Come on, you can take it," he said, like he had utter faith in him.

And Jake could. He forced himself to, swallowing around Quinn, trying not to choke. Finally, he buried his nose in Quinn's pubes - his cock felt huge. All Jake could do was swallow so that he didn't gag. He gripped Quinn's thighs, tears at the corners of his eyes. Being fucked hadn't been part of the deal, but after having Quinn's cock in his mouth, Jake wanted to know what it would feel like in his ass, stretching him out. He moaned, making Quinn shudder at the vibrations.

After about thirty seconds, Jake's lungs started to burn. He fought it, staying down for as long as he could, but his need for air won out. He pulled off Quinn's cock with a humiliating slurp, coughing hard, gasping for breath. He only got a couple of breaths in before Quinn guided his mouth back onto his cock, less patient than before.

This time, the grip on the back of his neck was firmer, pushing him down, making him take it. Jake gagged, trying to relax, trying not to fight as Quinn sank back into his warm, tight throat. Jake moaned helplessly. Fuck, he wanted to touch himself.

They had talked about this too - Jake genuinely didn't know if Quinn was going to let him come. It was hotter this way - he liked the idea of being completely at Quinn's mercy. His role was to serve Quinn's cock. That didn't necessarily mean that he got to come himself. He _hoped_ that Quinn would let him come, but Jake had made it very clear that he didn't expect it. It was up to Quinn. Just the thought made Jake whimper and shift restlessly on his knees, so hard that he ached.

Quinn kept him down, rocking his hips slowly, fucking his throat in slow, painful slides. Jake closed his eyes, just trying to relax and take it, feeling utterly helpless. He just had to accept that he was something to use for Quinn's pleasure. He had wanted this, had asked for it, and now it was his job to take what he was given.

His world narrowed down to Quinn's cock in his mouth, the pain in his throat, the need for air. Every now and again, Quinn dragged him off so that he could take a breath before forcing him back down again. Jake whined - he was a mess, completely out of control, completely overpowered. He loved it. After a few minutes, it was easy to accept that this was his place - that he was a warm, wet hole for Quinn to come in.

"Fuck, ah, you're so good," Quinn said. He had been so composed up until now that the wrecked, husky tone of his voice made Jake shudder. He had done that. His mouth had done that. Quinn pulled him down roughly, pushing his cock deep into his throat.

Jake choked on it, but it didn't matter - Quinn was coming, rocking his hips in little twitches, like he was trying to shove himself just that little bit deeper, coming so deeply down Jake's throat that he didn't even get to taste it. It seemed to go on forever, until Jake felt light-headed, digging his nails into Quinn's thighs.

Finally, Quinn pulled him back. Jake gasped for air, pressing his face into Quinn's thigh, feeling the other man relax.

"Fuck," Quinn sighed out, sounding eminently satisfied. He stroked Jake's hair, a moment of still tenderness. "That was so good, you took that so well. Did you like it? Let me have a look at you."

Jake licked his lips, trying to catch the taste of Quinn's come on them. He pulled back, looking up at Quinn and spreading his legs for the other man, knowing exactly what he wanted to see. His cock was hard and leaking, wet at the tip.

"Pretty," Quinn said. "Do you think I should play with it?"

"Please," Jake said, groaning, no shame in him left. He still flushed under Quinn's cool, assessing gaze.

"Why should I touch you? You're just a plaything. You're here to please me, I'm not here to please you."

Jake bit his lower lip. His cock throbbed demandingly, twitching visibly at Quinn's words. He didn't have the words to argue. Right then, he was a thing, not a person. Just a toy. And toys were used and discarded, toys didn't have their own desires.

Except this one did - because the more that Quinn talked, the needier Jake felt. He ached to jerk off, but he just put his hands on his thighs, kneeling obediently.

"You were a very good toy," Quinn relented. "I might have to play with you again. But my toys don't get to come unless they _really_ deserve it. Do you think you deserve it?"

Jake sucked in a breath. He _wanted_ it - fuck, he wanted it. He wanted Quinn to just - a few strokes, that would be all it would take, he was so turned on. But-

"I don't deserve anything," he said, his mouth traitorous.

"Glad we're on the same page," Quinn said, smiling like he had passed some kind of test. "You can get dressed and leave while I shower. You have my number. Maybe next time, it will please me to let you come."

Jake took a shaky breath as he watched Quinn go to the bathroom. He knelt there for several minutes, trying to compose himself. It would be so easy to just stroke himself off. Instead, he unfolded slowly and stood. He dressed, wincing as he tried to zip his jeans up around his stiff, aching cock.

The only satisfaction he left with was the taste of Quinn's come in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Jumping back into the writing seat with a fic for a friend. In reality, they would be using condoms, but this is fiction and I think it's hotter without, so we're going to pretend that STDs don't exist. You can find me on Tumblr - https://uninspiredwriting.tumblr.com/


End file.
